Thou Shall Not Fall
by XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: NEW Rose just came to Santa Carla with her drunk father and pathetic mother. Rose meets some people; good ones and bad ones. But who are the "Lost Boys" and what is up with the Frogs giving her weird comics? With missing posters and UFO sittings Rose knows she's not the most crazy person here, but then who is? Redo of my old story, read and review please.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Santa Carla

**PLEASE READ.**

This story is a re-do of my very first and original Lost Boys fanflick. I hope you enjoy it and I ask for you to review it for ideas or critisisim. Though I believe if you say something bad I will ignore you and later curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep- and we wont want that now will we? So only review niceness! And I shall love you forever... And so I present to you...

Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter 1: Welcome to Santa Carla...

My name is Rose Young. I used to live in a small town in Nevada until my father got this "great" job opportunity in Santa Carla. Only one problem with that though, there is no Santa Carla in Nevada. It's in California. Great. So when Shelby- I mean Mom, told me we were moving I couldn't object. It was either go or be left behind with nothing. I will admit I mooch off my parents but it's their fault. Maybe if they had supplied me with a rightful childhood I'd be normal. But no, my life is screwed.

The few days we had before we left were gloomy. I stayed locked up most the time, ignoring the constant arguing. I had everything packed; my room was small. My notebooks and drawling pads were safely in my duffel bag along with my pencils. My clothes 'n shoes were stuffed away and other personal items in boxes. My band posters ripped off the wall and in my book bag. I didn't have a bed. That was something my parents hated, I prefer to sleep on the hard flat floor. All I needed was my blankets and pillows, along with the ground, and I would sleep. That wasn't going down anymore, they fought about it. So now I had their old bed.

Our stuff was packed in a moving truck and we were in Mom's van with my bike towing behind us. I sat back and waited, it was going to be a long trip. I searched my black cloth purse for my walkmen and popped in Poison, hopefully this can tune out the world around me...

Hours passed along with days when I finally could smell the ocean air. I opened my eyes and saw the bright blue waters gleaming at me, waving hello for my arrive. The beaches were bright and guys were out there surfing. Some were good, others failed. I looked out the window on the other side. I leaned over more to see the oncoming sign. "WELCOME TO SANTA CARLA." Ah, so we are here. How dull... Nothing interesting. As we passed I looked at the back of the large welcome sign. It read in big red capital letters: "THE MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD." I could feel my eyes widen; I stared until it went completely out of view. I looked up to the drivers and passengers seat, did they see that. They didn't look alarmed or as if they had saw it. Maybe this city is worth a look or two.

"Rose is up." ...that was my mother, from the passenger's side.

"Good. She can go pay for gas then," Jackson's rough voice said. I don't like my father.

I sighed as Jackson pulled into a gas station California Fuel, He would make me pay. Oh yes, I had my own money. I have- I mean had a job. I worked as a waitress at a Bob Evens. I was pretty good with my money, saved lots over time. Quit school early though, when I was sixteen. I'm seventeen and a half now.

"Put about twenty in gas," Jackson spoke to me glancing at me from his mirror.

I got out and made my way inside with my wallet. I looked at the line and frowned. I was to lazy to stand and wait so I went and searched for a coke and a bag of chips. Yummy snack food, a great breakfast huh? By the time I went back to the counter the other guy paid and was leaving. I stacked my stuff on and fished out my wad of bills. The lady at the counter had curly gold hair and pretty green eyes. I felt sudden envy. My hair was constantly frizzy and so blond it was white- just like Jackson. And my eyes were a light blue. I've always wanted green eyes and curly hair. Growl.

"Have a nice day," The gold blonde told me flashing a smile. 'Victory,' I thought. She had god awful teeth. I on the other hand have nice straight and semi-white teeth. (as in they aren't dazzling.)

"Thanks," I flashed a quick grin and collected my change from her and took my stuff. I walked back to the van and dropped my stuff on the seat, before I got in I took a quick look around at the people. The majority were all colorful with different hair. A few guys with surf boards had shirts barring "The Surf is our Turf." and a few with "Surf Nazi" then there were people with mohawks and spiky hair and girls in tight shorts and revealing bathing suites. I looked down at my Bon Jovie tee and ripped jeans, I didn't fit in too well. Of course so did a lot of other's walking about. One thing that caught my eye though was the many little posters.

"Have you seen me?" I strained my eyes to look at the many faces. There were also UFO sightings and other alerts posted almost on any and every flat surface. I shook my head. Murder capital of the world it is...

"Are you going to get in or not." Shelby said shrilly.

"Yes," I told her ducking my head in and crawling over my treats. It was time to see the new home. I opened my ranch chips and sipped on my coke. After a while we had pulled to a stop at secluded home with a ocean view. It wasn't that bad was an off white color and two stories high. As the van came to a halt in front of the small door I hoped out, nearly tripping in the process. But It was all cool. I waited until my parents went in until I did, it was all white. So far that is, I just walked in. But from what I saw the living room and kitchen were painted a dull white.

I ventures to a door to the side that had a white outline. I jiggled the knob, it was unlocked. I turned and pushed it open and darkness was revealed to me. I felt my hand around the side of the stairwell and found a switch. "And let there be light... hmm" Brown stairs led me down. As I stayed clear of the cobwebs I realized that the walk down was pretty long and when I got to the bottom it was tan. At least it wasn't white. There was nothing but shelves and a huge freaking heater.

I went back up and turned the basement light out. I could hear Jackson's voice from the kitchen so I went up the main stair way. There was three doors. The first one was a bathroom. It had a nice big tub and a sink and toilet. The whole room was a brown-white color and the tile was a crisp off white. Nice. The next door was a closet. Bor-ring! I went to the very last door and my eyes lit up. Purple carpet... Jackson would hate it so this must be my room. The walls were a cream color. In the corner was a rusty grey desk and there was a huge window. Then best part was the door though, because I knew what it led too. A private bathroom. I pulled it open- Yes! I was right. The tile was the same off while as the hallway bath but the walls were a sweet lavender. The shower was great looking, a clear class door, but still it was heaven. There was no closet sadly, but I already have a dresser. I smiled and whispered, " Maybe things will brighten up."

I made my way down stairs to find Mom barking orders at the movers, who had probably just arrived. I stood out of their was as I went back out to sort out my boxes. I had my duffel and two suite cases in the van though so that was my first target. I slug the bag over my shoulder and pushed my purse up my arm while I place a case in both fists. I went up stairs with them slowly and carefully. Then went back down for my bags of clothes and later my boxes.

By that time the movers had picked out my bed and came up with it. "Hey, miss." The younger of the men addressed me. He had to be in his late 20s while the other was in his 30s. "You have a frame for this?"

I shook my head no, "I don't believe I do. Just place it against the wall, please." They went back down the stairs after they did as asked. I sighed and pushed the bed up by the window. Then tried to drag the desk to the opposite wall, I failed. So instead I took my drawling pad, pencils, notebooks, and comic books out of my duffel bag and placed them on the desk organizationally. Then I put a few crisp sheets down on the bed and then my blankets and pillows. Done. Hmmm, it had only taken a hour and a half. I made my way to the bathroom with my purse. I took out my brush and attacked my hair. I successfully made it straight and less frizzed. After I used mouth wash and got out my make up. I applied a dash of coverup and blush before a excessive amount of eye liner and pumped on some mascara. ...Perfection.

I went back into my room and tugged off the house slippers I had worn in the car that day and shoved my feet in an old trusty pair of converse. I pulled the Bon Jovie shirt over my head and looked in my trash bag for my zebra print corset, you'd think jeans and a corset don't go well but it looks fantastic on me. Along with my signature black leather jacket of course. Finally I went down. The living room looked better, the couch in place with the TV and the space filled with mom's junk. I was opening the door when Shelby voice rang out, "Where you going."

I didn't turn to face her, I just turned the knob and answered. "Out. See you."

"Come home by eleven," Shelby decided. "Okay, Rosie?"

"Never," I huffed in anger. "Ever. Call me 'Rosie' again." I hated when people called me that only one person could call me that and he's not here any more. I yanked the door open and slammed it shut. Hoping that if the tone didn't sting the slam echoing in her ears would. I strode up to the black shiny bike. It was my prized baby. A Triumph and it was worth every penny. I rubbed my hand on the inscription that read "Black Rose." I took it off the platform and on the ground then hopped on. I started it with a purr. I asked, "Did you miss me?" And rode off in the night.

-2

Okay, I made some changes! So Shelly is now Shelby and Jack is now Jackson. Not that huge of a change though. I just thought Shelly and Jack were too... typical. This also gives Rose more of a back story :) Kay, That's all; I'll shut up now.


	2. Chapter 2 Vampires Everywhere!

Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter 2: Vampire's Everywhere

I had parked me bike sometime earlier and pocketed my keys before adventuring on the largest tourist attraction in Santa Carla, at least that's what the sign said. I went to the Boardwalk. It was truly the brightest area in the whole city, I could see the lights a mile before I even arrived. Anyway, there was rollercosters and food stands and other stuffs. The stores looked great too and I had already picked out a few favorites. There was a great music shop in the back called Bob's Hits and there was a shop for clothes called Destiny. But as I looked deeper into the Boardwalk I found Frog's Comics.

It was righteous, I don't care that it was a little run down and a smoky smell lingered in the moist air. I skimmed the racks slowly and realized that whoever stocked theses in had failed, they were completely out of order. There would be a issue 28 next to a issue 49. I frowned as I picked up a copy of Superman, the pages were yellow and it was beat up with some tares and tiny rips. It had been through utter Hell! I looked up from the comic and from a distance I was met with a set of dark blue eyes,

The young boy had shaggy mouse brown hair, he wore A red bandanna around his hair to keep it from falling in front of his eyes. And his clothes were normal, just a camouflage shirt and jeans. But he held his stare. I looked back down to the comic and then put it back quickly, when I looked back up he was gone.

"Hey," I jumped as soon as I heard the voice. If your planning on stealing something-"

I smirked, "You'll what? Sue me? I'm not going to steal anything." I turned expecting bandanna boy but I didn't expect his buddy flanked by his side. Now this guy had a mop black hair on his head and sported a dark blue jumpsuit. And unlike his friend, he had dark brown eyes.

"Hmp." Bandanna boy huffed.

The other boy tilted his head to the side, "Why are you in here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm on an adventure." I moved to another rack, I didn't want Superman or Spiderman-or whatever those guys are. I wanted Ninja Turtles! Yes, I was a turtles fan. I smiled in victory at the third rack, "Tubular." I looked for a good issue and went over to the checkout counter. The boys, who had watched my every single move, followed and the dark haired one rung my comic up. I broke the silence after giving up my money, "My name is Rose Young."

The dark one answered back first, "I'm Alan and he's my brother, Edgar."

Edgar stared at me again, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you already," I said. "On an adventure. It's my first night out here, Just moved here from the Nevada."

Edgar's eyes widened considerably, "Just moved here?" Alan looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah," I confirmed him suspiciously. "Why?"

Edgar pulled opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a thin comic book. He set it onto of mine after closing the file door. I looked down, "I don't want to buy that." No way was I buying some stupid vampire comic, there was a huge grey faced vampire with fangs coming from his thin-lipped mouth towering over a young teenage blonde who was wearing skimpy clothing. The title, Vampires Everywhere, had a shadow and bold font. "I don't like horror comics that much."

"Oh, but you'll like this one." Edgar told me pushing it and my turtles comic closer. "It can save your life."

"How old are you two anyway?" I asked the both of them, eyes shifting between them.

"We're both around sixteen," Alan replied.

"Cool," I gave him a genuine smile. "I'm eighteen. I'll be back tomorrow, maybe."

Both boys nodded and told me goodbye. I ran off to get on a rollercoster. It was an old fashion wooden one called The Giant Dipper. It was so fun! After that I got such a head rush that I crawled onto the marry-go-round and relaxed. The soft breeze was just right and my hair tickled my face. I leaned back and closed my eyes and let the stupid fair-like music fill my ears.

A scuffle a few horses up had awaken me from my relaxation. I opened my eyes to see four guys a few horses up. The first was the most noticeable. His hair was just as white as mine but since he wore a black trench coat and jeans it looked so light, it was in the style of a mullet. He had his hand around a guy's throat and his piercing blue eyes set upon the guy's livid face. The next boy was right beside the white haired guy. He looked native American with his long dark hair and eyes. He was the only one with dark hair amongst the four of them. He wore a only a black leather with gold dragons on the sleeves over his bare chest. And man, did he have abs. The next was the shortest, maybe even my height. His hair was a mullet but long and a gold blonde. He had on a jacket that had every inch covered with patches, his eyes were green. In the scuffle he was almost grabbed but stopped by the fourth guy in the group. And the fourth guy looked absolutely wild. He had bleach blond hair and it went everywhere. He resembled a rockstar with his white pants and jacket that he must have custom adorned with a assortment of safety pins and band buttons. He glared at the attackers with his chocolate brown eyes.

I stared. They were breath taking to say the least, all of them handsome. My gaze was broken after a security guy held up the blonde with blue eyes, "I thought I told you four to stay off the boardwalk."

The blonde smirked in return, "Alright boys. Lets go." The guard let go of him and the four of them left slowly so to annoy the guard. They jumped to the ground almost gracefully but in obvious style. I watched them go before turning to see the guard face brake out in a satiated grin. The pudgy man smoothed his dark blue uniform out then climbed off, more clumsy than the boys. I decided it was best to go home, it was almost midnight anyway.

I got on my bike and drove home silently in thought of today. In all it wasn't as bad as I had thought it to be. When I returned home I put my bike down in the shed and tried opening the front door. I was flabbergasted when I tried turning the knob and the door wouldn't open. Then with a smirk I realized that it was so like them to lock me out. I looked to the side of the house and walked up to the tree, hoping the window of my room was unlocked. After a series of swears and grunts and banging my knees, I had made it up to my window. Carefully I planted my feet and reached out to the window and pushed up. It was unlocked! I smiled and jumped through with difficulty, then dropped my purse and shook off my clothes and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a oversized tee. Then I shut my window to keep in the cool air. To lazy to get under the blankets I flopped onto and closed my eyes, willing to fall asleep quickly.

1 - 3

Kay, that was chapter three! Please review and express what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

**PLEASE READ! READ ME:** Hey. I'm back... And I'm sorry it's been about a year. I've been having some difficulties with life, school and family, but now I have about eleven days before summer and I'm planning on continuing this story and changing it up a lot from the original. Hopefully you'll all find this story way better than the original. The first Thou Shall Not Fall was amateur and reading it now makes me think that I was writing a crack!fic, no? Anyway, Please continue reading this. It'll get better and I'll try to be funny. Thank you for reading this. And if you didn't then... you're just mean. :( How rude. I'm just going to curl up in my sock drawer and die now.

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Fall**

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

**I** woke you in the morning with a awful taste in my mouth. Have you ever got that before? Your mouth is dry and tastes so disgusting that it makes you want to vomit. I got up from my mass of blankets and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, about half way through it I could hear someone coming up the stairs. I paused in my brushing and looked up into the mirror, 'Maybe if I'm quiet they won't hear me?' As I mused to myself I spat out the white, foamy toothpaste into the sink and rinsed my mouth out quickly. The steps continued to the outside of my door, just by the loud breathing I could tell it was Jackson. What a pig.

I kept completely still until I heard him go all the way back down stairs and into his room. I was lucky, I had escaped his wrath for the morning. It was good thing that I won't be here when he gets off of work, he started his new job today. I walked back into my room and looked around for something to wear, I searched through my dresser before pulling out some shorts and a tube top that had "POW" on it in comic book style. I tugged them on, avoiding the wide open window, and put on some socks. I couldn't leave until Jackson left so I plopped on my bed with my huge cloth bag and took out my sketch pad. I looked through it for an unfinished page to work on. I found one of a cross and started to complete it.

"I'm going to work," a voice growled below.

"I love y-" The other voice was cut off by the front door slamming shut.

I couldn't say I felt sorry for Shelby, no matter how much she tries to act like we're a normal family she's going to be put down. We haven't been a normal family, not since...

I closed my notepad, I wasn't going to go into those thoughts. It was time to get out of here, do something. I stood up to grab my shoes. I need more friends, maybe a animal or something. I've had a dog before, his name was Spike. Maybe I could get another one. Dogs are needy though and bark. What kind of animal is quiet? Cats. I shall get a cat.

Yes, that is my line of thinking. Yes, I know I'm stupid.

So I grabbed my cloth bag and went down stairs. As I was getting ready to load up my bike a thought hit me, 'How the hell am I suppose to transport a cat on a motor cycle?' A sudden picture of a cat hanging on to dear life to my back as I drove came into mind. I shook my head, If Jackson carpools then maybe I could take the van. I ran up to the window leading into the garage and peeked in, "Victory!" I shouted.

Now all I needed is the keys. I snuck back inside and crept along the wall like a assassin and I was on an elite mission. I peeked into the kitchen, the most obvious place for the keys to be. I caught sight of my mother. 'Code Red!' I thought to myself, 'Enemy in sight, do not engage!' I kept to the shadows, watching her. Shelby started to hum a tune and look through the fridge, I caught glimpse of the keys. They were right on top of the counter near the back door. The only thing I could do was wait until she left or walk right in. Well... shit. I sucked in a big gulp of air and, as if it gave me confidence, went straight across enemy lines.

Shelby looked up immediately at me with a frown, her humming stopped. "When did you get home." It wasn't a question. Shot number one.

I dodged the 'question' and went to the refrigerator, I opened it up and pretended to look at the contents in contemplation. After a few seconds Shelby snorted and I grabbed a water, turning from the fridge I sat on top of the counter with the keys; I plopped my bag down onto them. Plan stopped momentarily. This was the only idea I had so far, nothing else came to my mind so I opened the water and sipped it.

"You answer me when I talk to you," She scolded me with a dirty look on her face. She stood with her fists at her hips. I wasn't afraid of Shelby, Jackson is the only one who would hit me.

"Well, good morning to you too." I shot back at her.

"It's hardly morning anymore," She glared at me. "Where have you been? You were out with some rotten boy weren't you." I scowled back at her, her conclusions always involved me sleeping around. When I didn't answer her she responded by scrunching her face up, "You make me sick." Then she left the room. I smiled and picked up the keys, "Mission complete."

* * *

**A**fter I left I went to a pet shop in town and bought a cute black and silver tabby cat. He was the first one I saw and I fell in love immediately. I also bought a medium bag of cat food, a small kennel, two bowls, a collar, and a mouse toy. I put the cat in the kennel and the store lady put the rest in a big brown bag. I was really excited to have a new pet. I filled out the adoption papers after I payed, I was stuck on one spot though, the name box. I had no clue what to name the little guy. I looked at him as he lounged in the cage.

"A name? What do you want to be called?"

Meow.

"That sure helps," I said sarcastically, the store lady laughed at me from her spot. I looked at the name box again and scribbled his new name down: Munkustrap. I got it from the CATS musical, he was the cut, silver tom. I gave the woman the papers and left. I got home and snuck back to my room without confronting Mother. I smiled as I opened the cage door and saw the little guy slink out and look about the room.

I gave his head a pat and went into the bathroom to put his food and water bowls down. I gave the little guy some food and water then put him in the bathroom to show him, "This is where your food is, dude." Then I plopped down into my mass of blankets, It was time for a nap.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, a dog wasn't going to work out for future events. But I hope you like Munkustrap! He's so adorable in my mind. If you go onto Google Images and type in "silver and white tabby cat" you'll get these cute pictures. That's what he'd look like. **Please review. It'll take only a few moments.** I need to know if you guys are still reading so I can update more quickly! ;) Sorry It's short! Haha**

**-XxDrenchedInSinxX / Chels**


End file.
